maria, the hospital girl
by floraHelialover
Summary: just a little one-shot, but write if you want me to write more about it, it's about flora's and helia's daughter,maria, who has tuberbolusis. floraxOC.heliaxOC rated T


maria, the hospital girl.

ps. i don't know the symphtoms of tubercuosis, but i think it's that you have hard to breath.

this is a little one-shot about flora's dughter, who is on a hospital with tuberculosis.

flora was home in linphea, crying. she and helia are married and they have a 6-years-old daughter named maria. she have wavy,black hair, and green eyes and is pale. flora have loved her child, until yesterday.

the girl have had trouble to breath, so they have taken her to a hospital, and is has been clear that she have tuberculosis. flora couldn't stop crying since then, she couldn't believe it.

"why MY daughter?" she thougth,crying, helia came in, with a sad look in his face.

"flora, we can't visit her, the doctors think that we will be sick." he said, and flora cryed so hard that helia became wet when she hugged him.

the phone rang. flora picked it up.

"hello?" she asked through sobs.

_"it's stella, i'm sorry,flora."_ she said.

"stella,why maria? why?" she asked,once again through sobs.

_"flora, you can do nothing, she maybe dies"_ stella told her, forgetting that flora was already too sad, now she heard that her daughter can die! she hung up.

the phone rang once again.

helia picked it this time.

"hello?" he asked.

_"hi helia, sorry bout' maria,but you can always pray that she survives"_ helia heard that it was nabu.

"nabu, flora is in chock, stella called for a minute ago, and she wasn't very supporting"

_"i and Layla is coming over, the others come to"_

"ok,see ya" helia hung up. he went to flora and hugged her, drying her tears,but it was useless. flora didn't stop crying.

"helia, is there something we can do?" she asked.

helia became quiet for a minute. he just hugged her, and starind out in space. then a portal opened in front of them. the winx and the boys stepped out. the girls hugged flora and said things like "i'm sorry","hope she survives" and stella said " you can always do one more!" layla hitted her on the head.

"stella, how can you say that!" she said angry.

"layla's right, it's not your daughter who is in a hospital, and you are forbidden to see her, and you can maybe never see her again" bloom said. flora started to cry harder.

"great,bloom, you only made her sadder" tecna said, comforting flora.

"girls, it's*sob*okay" flora said,sobbing.

"flora, you shouldn't cry too mouch, you can get sick" helia said, drying her tears.

"she can't be more sick, i mean, an adult,crying?" stella said. layla hitted her once again. flora cryed harder. riven,musa noticed, had a few tears, because maria was like his daughter, even if she was his goddaughter.

"flora,don't cry,please! there's nothing you can do!" brandon said.

"yes! i have to do something! she's my only child!" flora bursted out crying again.

"flora, she's going to be fine! i hope" helia said the last for himself

......................................................................................................

three months later....

" the doctor says that now it's the minute of trouth, either will she... leave, or she will come back, give it only some days more" helia said to flora after coming home from the hospital.

"did you got permission to meet her?" flora asked.

"no, the doctor is still afraid that we will get sick,too" he told her.

"helia, it's late, we better get to bed. i just gonna turn the lights off, go you,i'll be right back, ok?" she told him,and kissed his cheek.

"ok" he simply said, and kissed her on the forehead and headed to the bedroom.

flora didn't just turned the lights off, she took a candle, transformed into her believix and got autoumix wings, and teleport to a church.

flora distransformed, and sat down the candle into a little hole, where the church have digged Maria's grave, if she left. flora sat down the candle, and turned it on fire, and bent down on her knees, and begged.

_"dear mother nature and god in heaven, please save maria_, _i need her, please, give her mercy, she's just a child. i will die if she leave me._" flora got up, transformed into believix again, got autoumix wings, and teleport home again.

she got in the nightgown, and got to bed with helia.

......................................................................................................

at hospital.....

a little girl lyed in an empty room, full of empty beds. the little girl was 6-years old, and had black,wavy hair,was pale and had green eyes. she wore a hospital nightgown, and lyed in a totally white bed. she had pain in her chest, and she could barely breath. when a doctor came in, and she got the opportunity to ask him the question she's been wondering about for a long time.

"dr. david, can i go home at autumn,please?" she asked the doctor.

"no,dear child, you can't, you are way too sick, still, and i don't want your parents get sick,too" he told the little girl.

"when am i goint home, then?" she asked him.

"well, hopefully at winter, but i'm not sure, so don't get exited, maria" told maria.

" i miss my mummy and daddy" she said, a few tears fell.

"don't worry, you'll be fine, i hope" he told her, hugging her, and got out of the room. when he was out, and closed the door, he started to cry, she would have been okay now, if she was going to... he stopped his own thoughts, and decided to tell her parents that there was no hope for her.

then he heard something that fell, and he understood what have happened, and decided that he couldn't call her parents, he had to tell them in personal.

.......................................................................................................

ten minutes later..............

" you wanted to talk to us, ?" flora asked.

"yes, come in, your child is here" he said, motioning to the door.

"but you said that we aren't allowed to meet her" helia said.

"oh, she won't make you sick" he said, with a sad look,but flora and helia didn't saw his sad face.

they walkedin to the room, seeing nothing but many empty beds, and one with something in it, but they didn't saw what it was.

led them to the bed with something in it, and they saw a blanket, covering something.

"mr. marigold, you can take off the blanket a little, i can't" said

helia took a piece of the blanket, and took it off slowly, and he saw a piece of black hair, he became scared, he didn't want to take the blanket off. flora didn't saw the piece of black hair, so she didn't understood why helia stopped. she looked at him.

"helia, what's wrong?" she asked.

" i... just.... can't take the blanket off" he told her.

flora took the blanket, and saw the piece of balck hair, she became scared, taking off the blanket, and under lied........ maria,sleeping, it looked like, but she was a little paler that ususal, and she didn't mooved, not a millimeter. flora just stood there,chocked, then she started to cry, harder that she have ever done before.

helia cryed, and tried to comfort flora, but it was useless.

three days later, the winx,specialists and nabu, flora's parents, saladin,faragonda,griselda,palladim,avalon,wizgiz,codatorta,rose and more people were of maria's ceremony, no one didn't had tears, riven,flora and helia cried the most. flora promised herself that she never wanted another child. helia trowed away every painting of maria, and flora took away all her things, and the winx did the same.

thanks for reading!

authors note: what did you like about it,? i wanna know, so i know what i can do better, don't write spelling mistakes. i know i have many. well,thats for that you took the time on reading, and i'm sorry for waisting time of your life, i think i should quit of fan fiction,cause' i htink that i'm only waist your time with my stories, tell me if you think that i waisted your life? and those who don't think that i'm waisting your life, you're the best! see you either with a new chapter on lindsay's adventure, or with another story.


End file.
